


Disappointed

by tonia_barone



Series: Unexpected [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonia_barone/pseuds/tonia_barone
Summary: Iris and Barry, before and after





	Disappointed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to [seattlemeg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/seattlemeg) for some medical know-how.

Barry was a terrible at subterfuge.  If Iris were honest, it was one of his more endearing qualities.  Since her initial doctor appointment last week, he’d been acting very strange.  He kept giving her these looks, as if he expected her to tell him something.  She had the thought that he knew, but quickly discounted that.  How would he possibly know that she was pregnant when she only just found out? 

Iris had just left her second appointment, where she signed the papers the law required that she had been informed of what she was asking be done and taken three days to ‘think about it’.  They’d set the date for the actual procedure for Friday, two days away.  She’d have to take that day off, and then she’d have the weekend to recover.  The hardest part would be hiding it from Barry, but Doctor Irving helped her there by explaining that afterward it would feel like a really crampy, intense period.  If Barry asked, she’d just say that she started a little late and wasn’t feeling well.

***

Barry stared at the clock impatiently.  It was almost time to go home, and he couldn’t wait.  Iris had her doctor appointment this afternoon and he was eager to hear how it went.  He didn’t understand how she couldn’t possibly know now.  This was good, because Barry was virtually vibrating with the need to talk about this with her, to celebrate.  He was going to be a father!  He’s had a week to get used to the idea, and now that the shock has worn off, he’s found himself excited over the prospect.  Barry couldn’t wait until they told Joe, so he could ask his foster-dad if this is how he felt with Iris.  Were these feelings normal?  Was he too excited?  Should he be more excited?

Finally the clock ticked over to closing time.  Barry quickly gathered his things and left before anyone could decide they needed him to work evidence.  He sped home to find Iris reclined on their couch with her laptop.  “Hey, Iris,” Barry greeted her as he leaned over the back of the couch to kiss her hello.

Iris smiled at him as she closed her laptop.  “Hi, Barr.  How was work?”  She set her laptop on the coffee table then turned to watch him remove his shoes and jacket.

“Oh you know same old, same old.  Never thought I would miss the days when Snart and Rory made crime scenes interesting.”  Barry walked around the couch to sit down at the opposite end from Iris, then held his arms open for her to cuddle with him.  He could feel himself relax, finally, as he buried his face in her hair and just breathed in her comforting scent.  This is what he needed: to relax at home with Iris in his arms.  Even with the threat of Savitar on the horizon, this felt like a perfect moment.

***

“Careful there, Barry, or Rory will hear you.”  Iris settled down against Barry with a small sigh.  This is what she loved most; being able to just lay in his arms and know he’d always be there for her.  That is what made what she was planning to do hurt even more.  Barry would have her back no matter what, she knew that, but she still worried what he’d say if he found out she was pregnant.  Worse, what he’d say if she told him what she was doing in two days.  If he ever found out, she hoped he could forgive her.

She smiled as his chest vibrated under her with his laugh.  “At least it wouldn’t be dull with him and the Legends here.”

Iris peered up at him in disbelief.  “Bartholomew Henry Allen, bite your tongue!  The last thing we need here is _more_ excitement!”  She smiled to lessen the bite her words carried. 

They laid there in quiet contemplation for a time, just enjoying each other’s company.  Then Barry broke it by asking, “How’d your appointment go today?  Did the doctor give you a clean bill of health?”  Iris tried not to tense in his arms, but she must not have succeeded because he shifted her so that he could see her better.  “Iris?  Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, of course, Barr.  Why wouldn’t they be?  Doctor Irving said everything looked fine today.  I’m all better.”  Iris forced herself to relax through sheer force of will.  She refused to worry him any more than necessary.

“Oh,” Barry replied, sounding disappointed. 

Did he know?  How could he know?  Iris couldn’t figure out how he could possibly know, if he did, and she decided that they both needed a distraction.  She sat up so she could reach her laptop and brought it with her as she laid back against Barry.  “How about we watch something on Netflix?”

Barry wrapped his arms around her again and gave her a small squeeze.  “Netflix and chill?  Sure, why not?”

Crisis averted.  As Iris queued something up, she prayed that her luck held out and that she was wrong about him knowing.

***

Afterward, two days later, Iris went home to curl up in bed with a water bottle and some motrin.  She’d taken a sick day for her appointment that morning, and now she just wanted to sleep.  Or cry.  Or both; both was good.  She dozed under the covers with the water bottle until she heard Barry come home.

“Iris?  Are you home?”

“In here.”  Barry stopped in the doorway and just stared at her.  She could feel his eyes on her, so she opened her eyes.  He looked so worried.  He really was a sweetheart.  “Hey, Barr.”

He slowly approached her, then sat on the edge of the bed.  “Iris, what’s wrong?  Have you been here alone all day?”

Iris gave him a small, pained smile as she reached for his hand.  “Yeah.  I’m fine, Barry, promise.  I just started my period today, and the cramps are little more intense than usual.  It’s nothing to worry about.”

She watched as his face fell.  Was he expecting another answer?  He looked so disappointed.  _Did_ he know?  But if that was the case, how did he find out? 

***

Barry saw how worried Iris suddenly was, and made an effort to smile for her.  “I’m sorry to hear that, sweetheart.  Do you want me to get you anything?”

“Some tea?”

He gave her hand a squeeze.  “One cup of tea coming right up,” Barry said as he stood.  As he prepared her tea, Barry allowed himself a few minutes to wallow.  She must have miscarried.  While some women had periods during their first couple months, for what she described, that could only be a miscarriage.  Now he was glad that he’d shredded those test results.  She didn’t need the added stress or emotional turmoil of knowing she’d been pregnant and lost the baby. 

After this whole mess with Savitar was over, they could talk about it and try again.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is going to be it for this little series. If something else comes to me after the show comes back on April 25th, I might add more to this, but no promises. Thank you SO MUCH to the people who commented encouragements and asking for more. You guys are the reason I wrote Need To Know and Disappointed. Late was intended to be a one shot. I wasn't expecting it to be as popular as it is. 
> 
> I know this didn't end how a lot of people might have wanted it to, but this series was always an experiment. Thanks for reading.


End file.
